


Short Story about Love

by Kryndiks1997



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryndiks1997/pseuds/Kryndiks1997
Summary: Gollum always thought he was alone but today he mat somebody who understands him. Who is that creature?





	Short Story about Love

S. -Hello!

G. -Hi!

S. -You look wonderful today. I love your new haircut!

G. -Thanks. You are the first one to notice. Everyone is too busy to look at me.

S. -I will always look at you! You are handsome! You should be valid.G.-Thanks. 

S.-It is raining today. Is not it?

G.-Yes, I think I am getting sick.

S.-Hold on! I will make you tea. I will always be where for you.

G-Thanks. Never mind. Oh, you actually made it? Thanks. Are you going to leave me now? You, sure, has something else to do?

S.-You the only thing that is important.

G.-Thanks for staying with me. I felt so lonely, so unloved. You noticed it. What is your favorite book?

S.- “Lord of Flies”

G.-Wow. Mine too. Wow, you explaining your thoughts about it so enthusiastically. We will sure be friends.

S.- We sure will be. Everything you like I will like.

G.-Can I tell you a secret?

S- Sure. You can tell me anything you want.

G.- I love you.

Silence

S.- I love you too, Gollum.

G.- Smeagol


End file.
